What Makes A Family
by xxlovver
Summary: They had made a promise to wait until he wasn't angry anymore and she wasn't impervious, neither of them knew that time would come after the loss of a friend. The universe knew that was exactly what they needed though. A end of season 6 before season 7 take on the beginning of a new relationship.
1. A night to remember

I've recently become a wee bit obsessed with Bones and couldn't help myself as a couple writing ideas came to my mind. I am not at all a living writer but here is the first chapter to my first Bones centric fic.

Staged after "The Hole in the Heart" this follows the gaps we missed between the end of season 6 and the start of season 7.

Chapter One || A Night to Remember

"Can I?" She had asked as she leaned towards him, Booth's arms instantly wrapped around her as he laid back into the bed whispering a sweet of course as she cried into his chest. Booth was her comfort, that had been the case for years now and no matter how much it scared her, he was the only person she could trust with everything.

Being hyper-rational had been the sole reason she had told Booth no that night outside of Hoover and she had paid for it every second they were away from each other while he was in Afghanistan and she was in Indonesia. She knew deep down she was making a mistake but couldn't risk losing their partnership, losing her best friend, if anything were to go wrong. More importantly she couldn't risk losing herself if she let herself believe in love.

When she had gotten the signal it was too late and even after he and Hannah broke up things were too raw for Booth that the timing was still not right. Bones felt responsible for his pain, hell he had pretty much said she was at one point. So she waited, they talked about the possibility and they wrote down silly dates to burn into the universe and she began to work on patience and strength.

"Booth?" She whispered once she had her bearings again. He hummed his hand moving in circles across his sweatshirt hanging loosely on her skin. Sitting up slightly she used his chest as support to look at him.

"Are you still angry?" The question first brought confusion across his face and then a slight smile as he shook his head not saying anything to her almost as if he was thinking of what he wanted to say.

"No." He finally stated his voice just as soft as hers as he used the hand once on her back to wipe the tears off her face. "Are you still impervious?" He asked his chest tightening beneath her almost like he was holding his own breath as she held hers.

This wasn't how he imagined they would finally be together. Months ago after the blizzard they had made a promise to each other, and to the universe as he had put it, that one day they would be ready to give things a try. One day he wouldn't be angry at the world and she would be strong enough and they could finally be together. The night after losing Vincent Nigel-Murray was not what he had in mind, but then again at what point in their partnership had things ever went how he had in mind.

"No, I am not." She finally said and he looked her in the eyes reading them to choose his next move before slowly pulled her closer until their lips met in a gentle kiss. He knew it was wrong, in a sense, he felt like she was too vulnerable and not herself to do this but something pulled at him telling him that it was right. That the time ad finally came, even if it was the worst timing. Then again there really wasn't a such thing as good and bad timing when it came to them.

Emotions were high as the electricity between them appeared to set them on fire. One simple kiss turned into a dozen of rushed and messy ones as he rolled them over until he was hovering over top of her catching his breath just watching her. "Are you sure?" This was all or nothing for him, no more walking around eggshells and no more risking another broken heart. He had been waiting years for this.

She didn't say anything as she pulled at his shirt for another heated kiss and that was all he needed as they finally gave themselves to each other. He moved his lips against her jaw and to her neck forcing them to slow down, they had all night and he wanted to remember every inch of her the next day as he took on Broadsky and so on after that.

Making love, that's exactly what it was to Booth. He had told Bones that it was the act of two people becoming one and she had told him some mumbo jumbo about breaking the laws of physics, but to him that was exactly what it was. A miracle. He had spent so much of his life chasing love and getting his heart broken in the process, but now with Bones lying in his arms peaceful he felt like he had finally found where he belonged in this world. With her.

"Booth." She asked a smile on her face as she looked up to find him watching her. She knew that they needed to talk, that everything had just changed, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"What?" He asked a childlike grin on his face as he looked at her causing her to giggle and shake her head before kissing him softly.

"Nevermind. It doesn't matter right now. We need sleep, you need sleep." She said and he nodded as the day they had washed over them once more, but instead of facing it alone they clung to each other as they fought their inner thoughts until they finally reached sleep.

The next morning tbc


	2. The Next Morning

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews. (:

Chapter Two || The Next Morning

The alarm rang throughout the room bringing an instant annoyance to Bones as she tried to figure out why it didn't sound like her normal wake up. It took only a few seconds to realize that she wasn't in her bed and there were a set up arms firmly pressed around her. Opening her eyes she saw Booth's sleeping form and the terrible wakeup call suddenly didn't seem so bad. Reaching over him, she shut off his alarm and placed kisses over his face smiling when his nose wrinkled from the sensation. "Wake up."

"No." He grumbled his eyes still firmly closed but his arms tightening around her proved that he wasn't all that asleep. "We just went to sleep." He mumbled almost incoherently and she hummed because he wasn't wrong but there was so much that needed to be done and they couldn't stay in bed all day.

Placing her hands on his cheeks she kissed him softly as another wakeup, humming when she was greeted with a return kiss. Before she could say another word he had rolled them over and she laughed as he sleepily pinned her beneath him with his head in her neck. "Never leaving."

This was a side of Booth that she had never seen before, he was clingy and needy and while if it were anyone else she would have already been revolted, she felt incredibly happy to have him. The day before hit her like a wave and her breath hitched thinking about Vincent. Booth must have felt the change in her breath as he slowly moved off of her concern on his face.

"Bones?" He asked concerned that she was already regretting their night together. Before he could say anything her lips was on his dissolving any fear he may have had. "Bones." He stated again as he pulled back from her. "Talk to me."

"You have to kill Broadsky." She whispered. "We have to get up, get to work, we have to face him and while I would love to stay here with you. We have to do this. For Vincent."

It was devastating to him to see the hurt in her eyes and the sound in her voice over everything that had happened. The bullet was meant for him, there was no doubt about that and while he didn't blame himself it still didn't make things any better. Nodding he kissed her once more before getting up out of the bed.

Once they were both showered they parted ways, Bones to her own apartment to change and head to the lab and Booth to the Hoover building to start his next move. Justice needed to be served and they all had to work together to figure out just how to do it.

"HONEY, no! Not right now! I'm sorry. I love you but go tell Cam. GO... Away... AWAY!" Angela yelled making Temperance almost laugh as she leaned against the table with her lip in her teeth. "Sweetie, this is.. This is big. You slept with Booth right? Like to make sure we're on the same page here. You got into bed with Booth and you…"

"Had sex with him." She finished her sentence this time Angela didn't stop herself from screeching and her eyes went wide to make sure no one was coming to run as she was suddenly being dragged to the couch in the room. "Angela I don't actually want to talk about it right now, I just wanted to tell you to - to."

"To talk, yes you did, I know you honey. You don't come to me about these things unless you want real insight and the only insight I have for you is that this is good. This is really good." Angela held onto her hand and Temperance smiled and nodded, she knew it was good it was just that she hated that she was happy so soon after Vincent died. "Did you two decide what this meant?"

She shook her head. "No, not yet. We'll talk though, once this is over, we'll talk." She was adamant about that, he just had to survive Broadsky first.

The team sang The Coconut Song as they placed the casket in the hearse bringing tears to Breenan's eyes as he was packed away and everyone started inside. Linking her arms with Booth she smiled at him, they still hadn't had a chance to talk but one look at him and a smile meant that they didn't really have to. They were together, no long talk was going to change that.

"Stay with me tonight?" She asked as they started inside and he nodded waiting for the door to close and they were alone to cup her cheek and lean in for a short kiss.

"Absolutely." He whispered bringing joy within her before they joined their friends to celebrate their beloved colleague once more.

They arrived at her apartment hours later and Temperance kicked off her heels and grabbed them both a beer before settling on the couch, and an awkward silence suddenly surrounded them and she had to laugh as she looked a thim.

"Sorry, I just find that I don't know what to say and that is not like me. You make me speechless." She admitted and he chuckled as he took her hand.

"Now that's a first, I'm going to have to write this down the day I made Bones speechless." He teased and she swatted at his hand before he shook his hand. "Bones, we don't have to make a big thing of this. You know that. This has been blooming for so long and now that we're here? Despite what happened with Vincent and Broadsky, I'm happy that we got here."

She felt oddly relieved by his words and moved closer to him to kiss him. "That's enough for me." Bones whispered because he was right, this wasn't a spur of the moment type of thing and while it was shocking that they got here she still had one question for him.

"When we wrote down the dates we would get together, what was the date that you wrote down?" She asked a slight smirk coming to her face because she was curious as to what he had written.

"You said you didn't believe in it, you don't believe in magic. Why do you want to know?" He smirked back at her their faces close to the other.

"I just like to win." She whispered. "If my date was closer to last night then that means that I win.

"It was never a competition, it was just dates on a napkin." He whispered back grinning. "I don't even remember what I wrote." He lied as he pecked the tip of her nose.

"I don't believe you, tell me what you wrote. I want to know." She urged laughing when the only answer she got was his lips on hers and she supposed that was enough for now.


	3. Start of Something New

So say there is about six weeks between The Hold in the Heart and The Change in the Game, this chapter will fill in most of that gap. Thank you for your reviews.

Chapter Three || Start of something new

It took them approximately 9 days before they had their first fight as a couple. 9 full days of happiness and sex before it all came coming down around them.

"You're being dramatic." He stated from the bathroom as he shaved watching her huff as she got dressed for the day through his mirror. He wasn't exactly sure why they were fighting but she was angry and he had to take that seriously if he wanted to live or more important have sex ever again. It was a threat that had already been thrown at him and it was only 7am.

"I'm not being dramatic, Booth! I asked a very serious question and you laughed at me. You laughed at me! I feel as if I have every right to be angry with you." Okay so she had a point, he thought to himself but still chose to keep his mouth shut until he didn't have a razer near his jugular that she could very much come near at any moment.

Finishing up his shave he wiped off and cautiously entered the bedroom and sat on the bed next to her. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to ask such a question and was surprised. I shouldn't have laughed, but seriously Bones it was a little ridiculous of you to ask."

She glared at him. "I asked you if we were going to keep this a secret from your son and you think that's a ridiculous question? We're keeping it a secret from everyone else, which we agreed to, but this is Parker. Parker! It's a serious question and if you laugh one more time I'm going to work and I am not coming home to you later."

Home. This wasn't the first time in the little over a week they had been together she had referred to them going home. It was honestly just word choices and the fact that they hadn't stayed a night away from each other since they had gotten together, but still he liked it.

"I'm sorry, you're right I shouldn't have laughed or called it ridiculous. Of course I want to tell Parker, I think he's going to be thrilled that we're together." Turning towards her, he took her hands so that she wouldn't try and storm off from him.

"I guess I laughed because to me telling Parker seems logical and simple. He already knows you and loves you. There is no reason for him or really anyone to act badly to us being together." Booth smiled at her trying to get the daggers to stop flying from her eyes. "Bones, this is silly. Seriously, we're arguing over keeping our relationship a secret when it's not necessary. What happens in our personal life is ours, not anyone else's. Parker is our personal life though, we'll tell him when I have him next."

He braced himself for impact because he was still confused by the entire interaction and was quickly learning that the Bones he knew personally before without romantic involvement and the one he knew now were very different. He also respected that she put her entire being into their relationship and took things so seriously like telling Parker and wanting to respect him wanting to keep everyone else out of it. However he was also learning that despite her hard outershell she was even more of an emotional rollercoaster when it was just the two of them and there was sex involved.

"Okay." She finally said as she squeezed his hands and leaned in for a quick kiss before moving from the bed. "That's all I needed to hear. Now I need to go, meet you for lunch?" Bones asked before kissing him again and heading out without another word.

"What the hell are you getting yourself into, Seeley?" He whispered to himself before getting ready to leave for the day himself.

Their lunch date ended up being postponed by a body found on a park bench. It was the first case since getting together and he knew it was their first test of being professional at work and not letting their personal life show. Booth had been nervous about it, his stomach turning to butterflies the second he saw his beautiful girlfriend but it seemed that she wasn't going to have that problem.

"Approximately 20 to 30 years old, appears to have had a child in the last couple years." Bones stated only looking at her partner to relay information. She knew that they had to remain professional and she couldn't give off any clues outside of what Angela already knew about them. She hadn't mentioned anything more to her expecting best friend and was choosing to stay tight lipped. Thankfully Angela was due any minute that most conversations were revolved around Baby Hodgins and not her personal life with her partner.

The case ended up being fairly simple to solve and a week later she and Booth were sitting in his living room with Parker, the young blonde looking at them quizzically. "So you're like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Well, in a grownup way I guess that is how you would put it." She didn't like the words boyfriend and girlfriend but she supposed it was accurate information. While she preferred partner or even lover she knew that the simple terms of endearment were easier. There was a sense of nervousness inside her that she knew she shouldn't feel for a young adolescent but there she was in a stare down with the boy she had known since he was four waiting for his acceptance or denial of his father's relationship.

"Okay, cool." Parker finally said before jumping off the couch and heading to his bedroom causing Booth and Brennan to just looked at each other.

"That was good, right?" She asked and felt relief as he chuckled, nodded, and leaned over to kiss her. "Okay good."

"You can be my girlfriend." Booth asked as they talked about joining the bowling league undercover and Temperance swore she saw her father's eyes light up across the table at the idea. Max had always wondered about the relationship between the partners and he was really the last person she wanted to know that they were actually together.

She had been hiding a lot of secrets recently, she and Booth were still under tight wraps and she absolutely adored that it was just them and no one else knew to give their opinion. It wasn't that she thought anyone would be negative, but she knew that the more solid they were when they told the less impact being out in the open there would be.

Leaving Booth and her dad at the diner she made her way to her apartment before going back to the lab and found the paper bag she had hid in the bathroom the day before but was too scared to do anything with.

She carefully read over the instructions though extremely self-explanatory and took not one but three tests. When the first came out positive the scientist knew it was nonsense to take the other two but this was the biggest thing to happen to her in her life, she had to be 300% sure even if that didn't exist.

Pregnant. Yes. 3 times.

Her thoughts were scrambled as she quickly stashed the tests under the sink and tried to think of a way to tell Booth, but no idea seemed satisfactory for such a big announcement. They hadn't been together very long yet it seemed science and lack of birth control had bigger plans for the than she ever could have imagined.

Throughout the undercover opt her focus was torn between Angela in the hospital, the actual case and her dad getting on to her about them not even acting like a couple. "Give me a kiss, Buck." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her cheek. Raising her eyebrows at her father she laughed as Booth whispered in her ear. "There will be a lot more than that later, Wanda."

The second the case was solved they made their way to the hospital, a stuffed bunny in hand, as they waited impatiently for Michael Vincent to be born. The tiny boy in her coworker and friend's arms made her heart soar and the happiness on Booth's face was better than she could imagine.

"Oh, come on Bones. Look the baby... the baby's fine, it's healthy. They had a healthy baby. Alright? They love each other. This is the happiest day of their lives. Okay?" Booth said and she sucked her bottom lip into her teeth. "What?"

"I'm -" She started her breath hitched as she let out a small laugh. "I'm pregnant." She paused. "You're the father."


	4. Everything Changes

Chapter Four || Everything Changes

His absolute delight in his smile meant everything to her as she beamed back at him, the two of them just staring at each other for a moment before he finally took a step towards her. "Really?" He asked and she nodded his arms going around her as they hugged. Tears sprang to her eyes as he kissed her out in the open and she didn't care if anyone saw them.

"You're happy." She murmured and it was when his own happy tear slipped down his cheek that she knew that everything was going to be okay, no matter how scared she was.

"I just, I can't believe it. This is the happiest moment of my life." He hugged her tightly and she couldn't help but laugh joyously with him. Pulling back she took his hands.

"I still have to get an appointment and get it confirmed and anything could go wrong, but I wanted you to know. You had to be the first person who knew."

Scientifically she knew the factor that went into pregnancy and had already formed a mental list over the last few hours of what could go wrong. Yet, and she knew this was because she had spent too much time with Booth over the years, something told her that this was real and it was good.

"Just tell me when and where and I'll go with you." He said and she sort of shrugged.

"It's just bloodwork, Booth. You don't -" He cut her off with a single finger to her lips.

"No, I want to be there for everything. Please." She knew he had missed a lot with Parker so she chose to just nod before looking around at the same spot they had been frozen to.

"Okay, I'll let you know. Now would you like to take me home so that we can have sex?" Bones asked immediately seeing Booth turn red as he called them a cab.

Booth's hand lay resting on her bare stomach as she slept beside him. Booth hadn't managed to calm his mind enough to find rest, instead he watched Bones sleep as his thumb rubbed circles against her skin.

A father, he was going to be a dad again and he just couldn't believe it. He and Bones had been going in circles around each other for years and the second they finally gave in and they became a family. It was amazing to him. A miracle.

Of course she had been rational and made sure he was aware that they were to stay on the cautious side until they were certain but he couldn't help it. He also knew that as rational as she was, she was just as happy as he was.

Booth wasn't sure when he fell asleep but was woken by a hand on top of his own still on her stomach pinching his skin. Grunting he opened his eyes and peered over at her.

"Move." She grumbled pushing at his hand until he finally moved it.

"Sorry, hey you okay?" He questioned watching her move from the bed to the bathroom. The sounds of retching gave him his answer and soon he was behind her rubbing her back. As bad as he felt for her he couldn't help but smile at the life she was growing inside her. "I love you."

The words came out of his mouth before he realized and he winced at the side eye glare he got from her. While she knew how he felt for her, he hadn't said the words since they made things official. He had loved her for years. He loved her when they were just partners. He loved her when she rejected him and afterwards when they parted ways. He loved her when he went to Afghanistan and fell in love with someone else. And he loved her every day afterwards no matter what.

The thing was, she never loved him.

Temperance leaned back into him her stomach gurgling but thankful that he was there with her. She refrained from saying anything back to him, she knew he wasn't expecting anything but nonetheless she still felt terrible about her lack of response. Perhaps she was still impervious or maybe she was just terrified of all the changes in her life and how fast they had happened. "Thank you for being here, though it is not necessary for you to sit on the bathroom floor with me I truly do appreciate it." While it wasn't a declaration of love she felt as if it had the same meaning. At least to her it did.

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead before reaching up to grab a cloth to dampen for her. Once she felt stable enough to move from the bathroom she accepted a cup of hot tea before getting ready for the day ahead of them. She wanted to stop and see Angela and Micheal Vincent before going to the lab and had a conference call with her publisher later that day. Adding call her doctor to the list she turned to Booth.

"What do we tell people?" She asked as a thought occurred to her. "What do you mean?" Booth asked as he wrapped his arms around her. "Booth, no one even knows we're a couple. What are we going to say when they find out I'm pregnant?" She didn't plan on telling anyone yet, it was far too early and she didn't like the thought but rationally she didn't realize that their secret romance quickly evolving into a family would not fair well with their friends.

He hummed as he kissed her. "We don't, I mean we tell them when we're ready but why make a big deal of it? It's not like they're not all waiting for us to be together anyways." Booth always somewhere the more logical one in his own way she thought to herself before shrugging anyways. "Come on Bones, we'll figure it out. Just like we have this entire time. Their opinions don't matter to me, we're happy and that's what matters. Okay?"

"Okay." She murmured before hugging him quickly to prepare for the day ahead of her.


	5. Secrets Worth Keeping

Chapter Five || Secrets Worth Keeping

The first thing she noticed when she walked into the lab was that everything felt different. Sure it was quieter with Hodgins and Angela both being on leave, but there was something else that she just couldn't quite figure out as she dropped her things off in her office and moved to the platform.

The second she was surrounded by disinfectant and other sounds and smells of the lab it all became very clear what felt different. The smells and environment that she loved suddenly made her queasy and she gulped as she leaned into the table in front of her to regain her composure before anyone noticed her not at her best.

Quickly retreating to her office she closed the door and sunk into her couch her head in her lap taking deep breaths. "Dr. Brennan, I thought I saw you come in." Cam said as she walked in startling her as she quickly sat up and looked over at her superior. "Are you okay? You don't usually startle so easily." The other woman asked and Brennan quickly stood up, almost too quickly as she struggled to keep her nausea in check.

"Yes, of course. I was just getting ready to do some leftover paperwork to send over to the FBI." She smiled as she moved to her desk. "I stopped by the hospital this morning, Angela and the baby are doing well. She'll be released to go home this afternoon." She mentioned changing the subject off of her. Cam simply smiled and nodded before excusing herself to begin her own day.

Putting her head in her hands as she sat at the desk she took a deep breath. "Oh no, I refuse to let my work be compromised due to nausea." Sitting up straight, she dialed the number to her OB/GYN and made the next available appointment.

By the time her lunch meeting with Booth came around she thankfully felt better and as she sat at the Royal Diner waiting for him she sipped at some tea hoping to keep things that way. Smiling brightly as he walked in she had to stop herself from greeting him with a kiss. "Hi." She chose instead as he sat across from her.

They each talked about their mornings and she explained her bout of nausea to him when she first entered the lab. "Thankfully it dispersed and I began to work on a skull reconstruction from LIMBO. Which reminds me that I made an appointment, it's one week from tomorrow at 10am, if you'd still like to go."

"Of course I want to go, I'll be there." Booth said as he carefully reached over for her hand. "Listen, Bones. I want you to take it easy, don't push yourself more than you need to. You and this baby are so important to me. I want you to be okay." Her furrowed eyebrows immediately made him chuckle as he raised his hands in defence. "I know what you're going to say and I know that you can take care of yourself miss Independent, but my words still stand."

She sighed at him before shaking her head. "I'm pregnant not an invalid, Booth." He nodded and squeezed her hand before removing it. "I know, Bones but like I said I worry and I just want you to be okay. Whatever you need, I'm here for both of you." Her pregnancy had been one of the best things he had heard in a long time, only second to her agreeing to be his girlfriend such a short time ago.

Leaning forward he nudged her foot with his own. "I was thinking in regards to telling people about our relationship that we just sort of let them figure it out. Then when we're ready we'll tell them about our other news." Their friends were going to freak out either way but he always believed that is personal life was just that personal and family or not he didn't want their friends inserting themselves into their private lives.

"How are we going to let them just figure it out? We don't act like a couple around them, how are they to know?" She asked him and he shrugged laughing lightly.

"I guess that's the point, it's for them to figure out." Maybe it would end up being one of them giving in and telling the truth but he wanted more than anything to keep it all between them, the more the others new the less it became theirs.

"Angela already knows we slept together." Temperance admitted as she peered over at him above her mug. "The first time, we haven't discussed it since then though. Are you angry?" Apart from Hannah no one except for her knew anything about Booth's relationships and she respected his privacy then and even more now when it came to the two of them as a couple. While she had never been purposely discreet about her own, she did find enjoyment and solace in their quite intimate relationship.

He smiled at her and shook her head. "She's your best friend, of course I'm not angry. I'd probably be angry if you hadn't of told her. That would mean you're ashamed that we were together." He assured her. "Also, if she thinks we're together or has a hunch that makes them figuring it out easier without us having to worry about making an announcement."

They finished their lunch and parted ways, Booth making his way towards his office but not before stopping in a little baby shop on the way. Stepping in, he smiled at the hundreds of different items to purchase, he and Bones hadn't discussed anything with the baby outside of her appointments but that didn't mean he couldn't look at things for him or her.

Picking up a pair of yellow giraffe socks he chuckled at how whimsical they were like the ones he often wore. The little giraffe heads rattled when shook for when the baby kicked his or her feet and he grinned as he took it to the register. The first purchase for their little one.

Ugh this chapter took forever bc I could not for the life of me figure out how they would tell people any of their news. So I've basically decided that they're not going to make a big thing of it and it'll hopefully feel natural. (oy)


	6. First Glimpse

Chapter Six || The first glimpse of family

Booth's leg was bouncing as they sat in the waiting room, every bounce made her own chair vibrate and it was starting to drive her crazy. Putting her hand on his thigh she glared at him. "Stop." It was her first appointment and while she had told him there was no need for him to be there, he had insisted and she was secretly thankful that she wasn't going to be alone during any of this.

"Sorry." He mumbled, his hand falling on top of hers and clasping them together. She smiled and kissed him gently before looking at the clock for the tenth time in ten minutes. The appointment was mostly just blood tests and a physical but she was more than eager to be even more sure of her pregnancy.

By the time Bones' name was called, Booth was climbing up the wall in anxiety. He hadn't been around for Rebecca's pregnancy and wanted to be a part of every second of Brennan's. He went back with her and held her hand despite her eye rolls and he just smiled listening to the doctor speak. The woman he loved was having his child and actually wanted to be with him, it was everything to him.

The doctor was doing her physical exam when his and her phones both rang causing him to groan. "Booth." He grunted looking over at Bones who already knew what was happening. "Okay, thanks." Rolling his eyes he sat back down and took her hand. "It won't kill them if we're late."

"But my remains, they'll compromise them if I don't get there first. You know that they will." She immediately protested causing the doctor to look at both of them. Booth gave her a look to concentrate on the task at hand and he watched her sulk into the hospital bed as the doctor finished her exam. With a clean bill of health and a strong start of the pregnancy, the two left the doctors office hand and hand gleeful for the upcoming months.

Getting assured by the doctor that she was healthy and that there were no early signs of complications immediately made Temperance feel more at ease that she almost forgot about their impending crime scene. The couple felt lighter than ever as they exited the suv, Booth helping her out of the vehicle and putting his hand around her waist despite the stares immediately lingering on them.

"What are you doing?" She whispered looking at him with a happy smile. "I am letting everyone know that you are my girl, because I'm not hiding it any longer. Not after this morning." He whispered back before pressing his lips to hers lightly. Shaking her head she laughed and lightly pushed him away from her and to the remains completely ignoring the shocked looks of their friends around them.

"The remains are male, most likely between the ages of fifty and sixty." Temperance murmured to a wide eyed Cam.

"Now I know you're not just going to slide past what just happened there." The coroner stated causing the Anthropologist to laugh lightly.

"I don't know what that means." She stated looking over at Booth who was talking with another agent regarding the remains. Cam's eyes were still on her and she huffed. "The remains, Dr. Saroyan. I am not gossiping with you when we have a case to solve."

She made it to the lab before she was surrounded by her coworkers, her best friend being the leader of the group standing with her arms crossed. "How long?" Angela asked as she examined the skull of their victim.

"I think we're still waiting on Hodgins to tell us that, which isn't possible if you're all standing there staring at me." Angela stomped her foot like a child and glared at her causing her to roll her eyes. "A few weeks, it's not a big deal. Can we please just work on the case?" With reluctance the team went back to work, and Temperance smiled to herself thinking of what's to come.

|| A short filler chapter before I jump around timewise. Trying to keep this to a 10 chapter story filling in the gaps before the beginning of s7.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 || Tell Tale Signs

If there was anything Temperance didn't do well it was being sick. The fact that being pregnant meant she couldn't stop herself from being so? Was even worse on the scientist. Her body absolutely ached, she was nauseous all day and all night and she felt absolutely miserable. She was hormonal, she was exhausted, and she absolutely hated how perfect her partner was at all times.

Her alarm had long gone off but she refused to move from the perfect position she had found herself in bed. Worried if she had moved from her ultimate comfort she would find herself hovering over the commode again, she stared at the ceiling listening to Booth shuffle around the room trying not to disturb her. "I'm awake." She mumbled her arm shielding her eyes as he flipped on the table lamp. "Though I'm fairly certain you already knew that."

He chuckled as he moved to her side and sat on the bed before leaning down to kiss her. "I wish you would take the medicine your doctor prescribed, she said it'll help." He whispered and she frowned having no intentions of taking the nausea medicine unless it was absolutely unbearable. Which honestly it was but she was stubborn but he also knew that already. His soft hands moved to her face moving her hair out of her eyes and she smiled at him. "I love you, Bones."

Gently she pulled him closer to kiss him again. "I know." She smiled before sighing and forcing herself out of the bed, rubbing her back as she moved to get ready. He was already in the kitchen with her bag and a box of heating patches waiting for her. "For when you're on your feet all day, it'll help your back." The amount of care he was giving her was heartwarming but she still narrowed her eyes at him as she took the mug of tea from him. He was tethering the edge of overprotectiveness and it was not a discussion she wanted to have with him yet.

By the time she made it to work, she had decided that taking the medicine was for the best but wasn't anticipating it to make her as drowsy as it did. Standing in bone storage, her eyes glazed over while staring at the right ulna and she sighed stepping back and ripping off her gloves frustrated by the entire day. "Sweetie? You okay?" Angela asked as she walked in and the doctor put on her best 'I'm fine' face and nodded.

"There is something peculiar going on with this set of remains that I can't figure out." She said but didn't make an effort to investigate further. "I think I'm going to head to lunch." Temperance murmured before excusing herself past her best friend and heading home.

It wasn't usual for her to head home for lunch, typically she went to the diner or Wong Fu's but today she longed for the comfort of her apartment and to just tune out the rest of the world. What she didn't plan on was falling asleep.

Nearby Booth was at his desk doing some paperwork when his phone rang. "Booth." He mumbled as he moved the stack of papers away from him hating filing and wishing he had something to shoot at instead.

"Booth hey, it's me. Is Bren with you?" Angela's voice rang through and he immediately got concerned. "No? Why? What's wrong?" He asked sitting up straight. "Nothing, it's just that she left for lunch over an hour ago and hasn't come back. I thought maybe you two were off having an afternoon delight."

He quickly hung up and sprang into action trying to figure out where Bones could be. When he called and she didn't pick up for him either he got even more worried. His first stop was her place where he let himself in and sighed in relief finding her on the couch fast asleep.

Kneeling next to her he took her hand and smiled sadly at how exhausted she was. "Bones." He whispered gently watching her slowly stir away. "You scared the hell out of me." Kissing her hand he stood up as she sat up quickly.

"What time is it? I didn't mean to fall asleep." She panicked as she stood up quickly only to sit right back down as a wave of dizziness washed over her. "Oh God." Temperance mumbled as she put her head in her hands.

"Bones, easy. You know you can't make sudden movements. You told me yourself your equilibrium is off kelter during your first trimester." He eased as he sat next to her and rubbed her back. "Angela called me worried when you hadn't come back from lunch. She thought we were having sex which I would much rather be the case than how miserable you look." Booth frowned before kissing her head.

"I took that medicine and it made me really tired which I have since concluded that I cannot take it anymore, not if it's going to affect my work. I'd much rather be nauseous than unable to concentrate." She said stubbornly and he rolled her eyes. "So I came home just to relax and I guess I fell asleep."

Temperance grabbed her phone and uttered a quick apology to Angela and some sort of lie about working on her latest book and losing track of time as he made her some toast. "Here, you need to eat something." He whispered as she frowned at him but took the offered food anyways. "I'm sorry, Bones. I hate how miserable you are. Thank you for being so amazing, for growing our child inside you."

She grinned as she took a bite of the toast and took his hand with her free hand. "Booth, it's fine. This should pass in a week or two when I enter the second trimester. Of course there is a chance it may not because it's not guaranteed with every pregnancy but most of my symptoms will lessen." She kissed him gently before standing up to grab her things. "I need to get back, I am proving to be a very irresponsible employee which I am not at all."

"Bones, you are not being irresponsible. Things happen, your friends were just concerned when you didn't come back." He whispered and she sighed and nodded. "Maybe tell Angela, she told you about Michael Vincent before Hodgins knew. It'll help her feel included and less worried."

With a kiss goodbye she made her way back to the lab and wasn't shocked when she saw Cam and Angela both in her office and she closed the door feeling like she should let them in on her secret. Women tell secrets right? Wasn't that how things worked?

"I apologize for my disappearance again. I appear to not be myself today and let it get the best of me." She murmured watching both the doctor and her best friend eye her quizzically. "Which is why I should tell you that things have changed drastically in my life and I am pregnant. So I may be a little less energetic as I seem to be very unfortunate and feel incredibly ill most of the time."

Before she could continue Angela's arms were wrapped around her and she laughed at her blubbering as Cam joined them in a very awkward hug the Anthropologist wasn't expecting. Perhaps like her and Booth's joining romantically, the unexpected wasn't so bad afterall.

|| I only have like one more chapter planned for this verse knowing that canon s7 starts when Bones is 5ish months pregnant and not having a lot of fill in moments between the beginning of the 2nd trimester and then so here's to an 8 chapter story instead of 10?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 || Family

|| Decided the last chapter is going to be a rewrite from canon because I hated how they played this one out.

The construction on their house was well underway, Temperance was spending all of her time going over paint swatches and micromanaging from the distance he had put her in so that she wouldn't harm herself or the baby. Of course it was proving to be more stressful forcing her to stop and relax than just letting her do her own thing, but Booth was determined to win this battle.

"Bones, what are you doing?" He asked watching her lift a box in their newly done living space. Taking it from her he glared at her. "You're supposed to be at the lab." He mumbled, shaking his head. Usually it was the opposite trying to get her to leave work but now when he wanted her to be working and not at the house that's where she was all the time.

"I can lift a box Booth." She said stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her swollen stomach. "I'm pregnant, not disabled and there isn't anything in the box to make it heavier than what I can handle. By the way I am fully aware of what I can and cannot do." She continued and he rolled his eyes and accepted momentary defeat and kissed her cheek. "Did you forget?" Bones added as she stepped away from him.

"I'm going to assume so considering I have no idea what you're talking about. I've been literally knees deep in a demo here, Bones. A little preoccupied so that we have a literal roof over our head before the little one comes." He said motioning to the mess that was surrounding them.

"We have an appointment today, you still want to go and see what the sex is correct?" She asked and his face instantly lit up. Of course he would forget about the most important moment in the pregnancy. He had been dreaming of finding out if they were having a boy or girl.

Ducking his head he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Sorry, Bones. I did forget. Give me a couple minutes to clean up and we can head out okay?" Before she could say anything he went to the only bathroom that had running water and quickly washed up before telling Wendall he would back later to help out.

In typical Temperance fashion they weren't actually late or running behind at all as they sat in the waiting room twenty minutes before her appointment. "I did not say we were running late, Booth. I just asked if you forgot and you ran out of there like we were late." She grinned as she took his hand. It had been a long discussion trying to decide if they wanted to find out what they were having. A part of her liked the idea of being surprised but she also knew that not knowing meant she couldn't design the nursery to her desire, and it would just not be very beneficial not knowing.

Her appointment went smoothly just like they always did, outside of the first couple months where the pains and sickness go the best of her she had a perfectly healthy pregnancy. She was anxious as the ultrasound was being taken, Booth squeezing her hand as the heartbeat filled the room. "Look at that, I have never seen anything so perfect." She whispered mesmerized by the screen.

"I have." Booth said before kissing her cheek causing her to blush and roll her eyes at him as the screen stopped moving and a still picture formed for the technician. She gasped as she figured out what they were having before it was pointed out.

"A girl." Temperance stated, looking at Booth who had tears in his eyes. "Booth, we're having a girl."

He laughed and kissed her as they watched their daughter on the screen for a few minutes longer. This was it, this is what it meant to have a family.

Her very own and very real family.

|| And that's all she wrote! Thank you everyone for your kind reviews on this little ficlet. Stay tuned for the first chapter of a s5 au I've been working on for a while and hopefully a new chapter to Should Be Ours!


End file.
